


Geonosis: Hacksaw Ridge

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Forgotten Heroes [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hacksaw Ridge - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Week One of securing Geonosis, and the 225th's third battalion has been ordered to take an escarpment-nicknamed Hacksaw Ridge. Jonathan Laws is ordered by the Jedi council to aid in the assault, and ends up becoming a hero to the 225th. But how many will die to take the ridge? How many will die to defend it? Who will help the injured get down?





	Geonosis: Hacksaw Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> I am choosing to publish it now as I'm dealing with a couple things over the next few months, so goodbye and have a good summer!

"We've taken Hacksaw," CT-65-44 said. "You're goin' home." As the wounded and exhausted Jedi Padawan named Jonathan Laws smiled, two more clones came running up. 

"Hold up! Hold up!" One called, just barely managing to grab the stretcher rope. 

"Sir! Here you go," another breathed, and he found joy as his book, essentially his Bible, was handed back to him. With his most precious book handed back to him, they sent him down, and the nineteen year old (mentally twenty five) thought back to two weeks ago. When he'd arrived at the ridge, when he began to prove himself. 

* * *

_Two weeks ago, Geonosis, 14:00 hours. Maeda Escarpment._  

Canadian lieutenant Jonathan Laws thanked the LAAT/i pilots, and, though they couldn't see it, smiled. This was the first time he'd been temporarily assigned to a clone army - all the Jedi High Council had said was to find the 225th and join its third battalion in preparation for an assault - in the war so far. "Sir, we're here," the pilot, named Spotter, said. He again thanked the pilots, and jumped out to see a clone with yellow paint on him. 

"Commander, the third battalion hasn't even begun training yet," the third battalion's commander said. "My number is CT-65-44, or Gunny as the boys call me." The brunette nodded, looking at him. "After this battle is over, we'll likely be assigned to either a new General, or a bad one. Honestly, just by the way you're walking I want you to be our Jedi General," the clone admitted. 

Jonathan chuckled. "That's 'cause I am. I was a soldier, a platoon leader, in my home world's Second World War. I've leader experience, so I guess leading a legion or battalion is a walk in the park for me." 

"That's Shutter over there," the captain said, motioning to a soldier with some blue markings on his armor. "He's a little stiff, but on the level. I wouldn't really relax much either, leading a platoon of identical soldiers. Over there is who we call Ones, since his score in training usually equaled one eleven, plus he always got a headshot." 

"Yeah, I get you," the Jedi replied, looking at each individual soldier, and he liked what he saw. He listened as Gunny introduced every soldier in the four companies, and he grinned. 

"Captain!" A clone called. "Orders just came in. The 51st went up, they got spit out so now it's up to us." Gunny cursed. 

"Kriff! Get the men ready." He ordered. "Well Commander, looks like this is where the fun begins," he remarked to Jonathan. 

"Alright, let's go," the Jedi muttered a second later.


End file.
